Why do I date you?
by OkamiAmmy-chan
Summary: Just a small drabble that came out while I procrastinated. Hinata wonders why he was dating the SHSL Good Luck student anyway, and starts to ponder the past, where it all began.


**I don't know what I'm doing, it's raining, and I'm suppose to do an essay, but I procrastinated and then I wrote this and now I'm publishing it.**

**But anyway, hope you enjoy this drabble, one-shot, or whatever. Additionally, I do not any had characters a mentioned, they belong to the rightful owner**

**'Kay, I'm gonna shut up now and let you read the story, Ammy out.**

* * *

Hajime Hinata stood firmly in front of his boyfriend's cabin. His foot tapping oh so impatiently.

During his wait, his mind began to drift, trying to remember why he was going out with the hope crazed lunatic in the first place.

It all started after the second trial, Pekoyama was executed, and Kuzuryuu was sent to a hospital, probably in one of the other islands.

* * *

Hinata sighed irritably, and looked at the ceiling. Just for a game. People killed each other for a stupid video game!

"Argh!" His shout was muffled by his pillow. And then he repeated banging his head on his bed.

For a stupidー, He banged his head on the bed again. Stupid, stupid, stupid, video game! In his blind rage, he threw his pillow across the room. Throwing his body back onto his bed, but what he did not expect was to hear a squeak.

"Huh?" Hinata said out loud. Quietly, he slowly crept toward the couch in his cabin. He then slowly looked over the couch, to a surprised Komaeda, who had his hands over his mouth.

Hinata's anger was slowly, but surely going to burst. To think this freaking lunatic manage to get in his room, it made his blood boil. So if Komaeda didn't throw a reasonable explanation, he will punch him so hard, he's gonna fly to the moon.

"Komaeda..." He said slowly, anger tick marks appeared on his face, "Why, are you in my cabin. In front of my couch." Oh god, his left eye was twitching so much, his teeth gritted as well. His hands slowly curled into fists, as Komaeda gave no apparent answer. He slowly walked towards the SHSL Good Luck student, anger slowly rising.

"..." It was silent for a few minutes. And Hinata decided that if Komaeda didn't give him a good answer in a few more seconds, he will feed him to the sharks and watch, with maybe some popcorn in hand. Or even better, film it on camera and replay it so many times because it was funny that way.

"Um, so- How's the weather Hinata-kun?" Komaeda laughed nervously, shrinking into the corner Hinata unconsciously placed him in.

"You barge into my cabin, probably spying on me, and you ask me how's the weather. Really? Was that the best conversation turner you can use?" Hinata scoffed at Komaeda's attempt to change the subject. Honestly, 'how's the weather?' Man, if Komaeda weren't so freaking cuteー

Woah, where'd that come from? Hinata analyzed the position they were in.

They were placed in a corner, Hinata was pinning his arms slightly above Komaeda's shoulders, and right next to his ears. He was also sitting in his lap, also trapping his arms. But over all, they were some what in a suggestive position currently.

Hinata felt a blush rose to his face, and notice that Komaeda was as, or even more flustered than he was. Ear to ear, Komaeda was red-faced, and looking anywhere other than Hinata's face and his lap.

Hinata coughed, trying to put up conversation, "A-anyway, can't you give me a valid reason why on earth your in my cabin, and also I want to know how did you even get into my cabin."

Komaeda finally stared at his face, blinking once or twice and tilting his head. Ahhhh, don't do that, I can't be angry at that face! Hinata sourly thought.

"Hinata-kun, I will tell you, if you do me a favor." Komaeda asked slowly, careful with every syllable. Probably because it looks like Hinata was about to punch him.

Glaring slowly at him, Hinata looked through his eyes, just in case this idiot tried to do something, like, I don't know, kiss him or something weird like that. He hoped not, because that would make him even more confused than he was currently.

Hinata wasn't sure what he felt about Komaeda, whether its hate, pity, anger, hate again, or even possibly- argh, he can't even think about it without his stomach doing ollie outies.

But it was rare for him to ask for a favor or something like that. So it couldn't be that bad, right? It's not like he could mess up his mind or something like that with his eyes closed. The worst he could do is kill him, a corner of his mind whispered, but he told it to shut up a mentally punched it in the face. NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO THINK THAT. Hinata screamed through out his head.

He sighed, not knowing what else to do in this situation, Hinata slowly closed his eyes. He dropped his arms to his sides, but still sat on the other male's lap, just to make sure he didn't get the chance to run away.

Hinata twitched as he felt Komaeda's cold hands touch his face. He inwardly wondered what was he planning to do, touching his face like that.

The silence was deafening, it really put the brunette on edge. Every slight of touch made him jerk violently, well, who would blame him? He closed his eyes and actually trusting this stupid lunatic who would kill or be killed and would smile about it because it would bring "hope". Komaeda is stupid and annoying, Hinata thought. Stupid, annoying, and he has a nice butt.

Okay Hinata, stop with the thing that you are doing right now. Just stop thinking, seriously. You're gonna be a nervous wreck. He told himself.

"Komaeda." He asked, his eyes still closed. In response, the white-haired male hummed.

"Whatever you wanted to do, can you pick up the pace? I'm starting to think you're gonna kill me at any minute now." Komaeda laughed at this, and began to hum a joyful tune, caressing the brunette's face softly.

That smug son of a- Hinata didn't even get to finish the thought. For something soft gently pressed against his lips.

Was- was Komaeda kissing him?! His eyes opened, but to open to slight darkness. A hand was covering his eyes, and he couldn't see a lot.

Lifting his arms, he reached to pull it away. But Komaeda made it extremely difficult to do that, as he was pressing their chests together. And so it could only reach the white-haired student's shoulders, though it made it more comfortable to kiss the male.

He really didn't think of anything else, his mind was in a rut and his heart was thumping loudly. He didn't know what to do in a situation like this. Komaeda's other arm was hooked around his back, making him steady in the other's lap. Unable to punch, kick, scream, or even look at him. Hinata choose the only one option to do, kiss the stupid lunatic back.

Komaeda must have been happy with that, because he removed the hand that covered Hinata's eyes. And released the kiss, his eyes sparkling, and a big grin spread across his face.

"What's with that stupid grin?" Hinata growled, pinching the other's face. His blush heightened to the maximum.

"Hinata-kun, can I do that again?" Komaeda practically begged. The only response Hinata could give was a sigh he allowed the white-haired student to kiss him again.

And again, and again, and again, and again.

Which lead to where they were now.

A (somewhat) happy relationship with this more settled hope obsessive nerd.

And Hinata wouldn't change any of it. Okay, maybe. Just a slight bit. Oh my gosh Hinata stop thinking, jesus christ.

* * *

**Wow Hinata stop thinking gosh. Haha, anyway, again, hoped you enjoyed and I hope that I got their personalities right.**

**Ammy is out, peace**


End file.
